The Fifth Turtle
by Jambammer
Summary: The future is a curious thing to think about. One never knows what will happen, or do they? Leo and someone else find out just how frightening the future can be when you know what's coming...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new, edited version of chapter 1! Chapter two's update will be coming soon. Feel free to skim over the introduction to the characters. I wrote that mainly for my friends who don't watch the show.**

**Chapter 1**

"Home sweet home!" yelled 15-year-old Michelangelo as he burst through the doors to the home. He was only one of the quadruplets. His three brothers, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello followed close behind.

"It is good to be home." Donatello agreed, heading for his computer.

You may think that the boys were normal teenagers, but they weren't. They were mutant turtles, raised by Splinter, a mutant rat. Splinter taught them Ninjitsu. Each turtle wore a different coloured bandana and carried a weapon of choice.

Leonardo (Leo) wore a blue bandana and carried twin katanas. He was the unofficial leader of the boys. Leo was quick thinking in emergencies. He was the sober type and took Ninjitsu very seriously.

Raphael (Raph) wore a red bandana and carried twin sai blades. Raph was very hot-headed. His temper sometimes got out of control. Most of the time he tried to control it.

Donatello (Donny or Don) wore a purple bandana and carried a Bo staff. Don was the brainiac of the group. He was constantly working on new inventions. He could fix any machine.

Michelangelo (Mikey or Mike) wore an orange bandana and carried two numchuks. Mike was the wise guy. He had a pun or wisecrack for everything.

"Hey guys, where's Splinter?" Raph asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but he's not here." Leo replied, after checking Splinter's room.

"Maybe he went out to look for us." Mike suggested.

They decided to wait a while for him to return. If he didn't return before dawn, they would start scouring the city for him. During this time waiting, Raph was even more short-tempered, for he wanted to go look for Splinter _now_. Leo kept to himself, making plans and Don worked on his inventions. Even Mikey was quiet.

The clock chimed midnight.

"We should turn in guys." Mike yawned. The others immediately stopped and gaped at him. "What?" he asked.

"You want to go to bed Mikey?" gasped Don. Usually Mike liked to stay up as late as possible.

"Ya feelin' alright?" Raph placed his hand on Mike's forehead.

"I'm worried about Splinter." Mike confessed sadly, pushing away Raph's hand.

"We all are, Mikey, but for once you're right. You all should turn in. I'll stay up a while more just in case he comes home." Leo decided. The four said goodnight and Raph, Mike and Don headed reluctantly up to their rooms. Leo turned off the lights.

He didn't have long to wait. Shortly after the three had gone to bed, someone opened a hidden door near the kitchen. Nearly completely silently, it crept through the home, yet Leo heard it. He could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it definitely was not Splinter.

Donny had left his Bo staff by the couch where Leo was, so Leo picked it up and headed in the direction of the footsteps. The person was headed towards Splinter's room. When he was close enough, he jumped on whoever it was and pinned them to the ground with the Bo. A loud bang activated the clapper lights. Leo gasped.

He was staring into the brown eyes of another turtle, like he and his brothers. A magenta bandanna framed the surprised eyes. She looked a little annoyed (and maybe scared) that she had been seen.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'll tell you if you get off, Leonardo," She groaned.

"Sorry." He apologized as he got off and helped her to her feet. Her bandanna hung like pigtails and came only to her shoulders. Now that she was standing, Leo could see that she was a little shorter than he was. "How do you know my name?"

"I've always known your name." she replied. "I know I owe you an explanation. I don't want to wake the others, so please, follow me." She hurried off and Leo dashed after her. The blue-masked turtle watched in awe as she entered a doorway - which he knew wasn't there before when the four arrived home - by the kitchen. She flicked a light switch and turned to face him.

"Leonardo, I--"she began.

"Please, call me Leo." He corrected her.

"Leo, I'm your sister. My name is Cassiopeia. I know that it's a bit of a mouthful so just call me Cassi. I was raised away from you and the others. I don't know why. Master Splinter just said we would meet one day, when we were ready."

A voice from the door interrupted them.

"Who are you?" Don asked, staring with shocked eyes at Cassi.

"Don, this--"Leo was cut off.

"Who's the babe?" Raph was leaning against the doorway.

"Raph, Cassi is--" He turned back to Cassi. Leo was cut off once more.

"Got a girlfriend, bro?" Leo didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him. Cassi smiled warmly at the other three and walked over to them. There was recognition in her eyes, and Leo guessed that she already knew who they were as well.

"Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. It's great to finally meet you. I've waited a long time for this day. I'm Cassiopeia, your sister."

Mike groaned. "Why? Why our sister?"

Cassi ignored him and continued. "Just call me Cassi."

"We don' need no baby sis to carry 'round and protect!" snapped Raph. Cassi's eyes blazed with anger.

"I'm fifteen too, Raphael! I don't need protecting with this beauty!" With that, she pulled out the sword that was strapped to her shell. Electricity bolts flared madly around it. The boys backed up. None of them could believe their eyes.

"The Sword of Tengu!" gasped the four together.

"But, we blew that up, didn't we?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, you did." She nodded. "This is a copy I made. It works even better than the real one." There was a hint of pride in her voice.

"You made it?" Don asked in shock.

"Yep!" she said as she put it away. Her smile faded. "Have you guys seen Splinter lately? He usually comes to train me at night, but he never came tonight. I was going to get him when Leo jumped me."

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "No. He wasn't at our place." Leo told her. Concern and anger flashed in her eyes.

"We can't just sit here then! We have to find him!" Cassi half-shouted.

"My feelin's exactly!" Raph agreed.

Mikey spoke up. "We've been out all day. I'm tired. We're tired. We won't be much help if we're asleep. Can we pick this up in the morning?" After he finished, he looked just as surprised as everyone else did that he had said that.

Cassi sighed and her eyes cooled off. "You're right. You guys go back to bed. I'll meet you in the morning. If I recall right, that was your plan anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leo yawned and opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then he remembered. He bolted out of his room and down to the kitchen. The wall was how it had always been, solid.

Had he dreamed up Cassi? Yes, he decided. Master Splinter wouldn't hide a sister if they had one. Even if they did have a hidden sister, how would she know about them? How would she know their names? She wouldn't. If Master Splinter hid her from them, he would hide them from her.

"I had this weird dream. I dreamed we, like, had a sister!" Leo turned around to see Mikey coming out of his room. A moment later Don and Raph joined them.

"I dreamed that too!" exclaimed Raph.

"How could we all have the same dream?" Don pondered.

"Morning guys!" Came a voice from the door. The boys whirled around.

"Cassi?" they chorused.

"You were supposed to be a dream." Mike whined.

"Do dreams pay for pizza?" asked Cassi holding up a pizza box.

A short while later, the boys started asking Cassi questions while they ate. Don started.

"Cassi, where were we last night?"

"We were in my lair. It's like yours, except I'm the only one who lives there."

"What do you use all the rooms for? Cosmetics?" asked Mikey.

Cassi smiled. "Yes and no Mike. I do have a room for cosmetics, but I have other uses for the other rooms. I have a science lab, a training room, music studio; the list goes on and on."

"When we were at the old place, where did you live?" Raph asked.

"I lived where we were last night."

"You didn't mind when we moved in?" asked Leo.

"No," replied Cassi, "Actually, when I heard what had happened, I persuaded Splinter to let you guys move in to the empty part." She paused. "Mikey, I may have forgotten to mention that I can read minds. Don't ever call me 'babe' or 'chick' again!"

Mikey yelped. The others gave him an odd look.

"How did you know our names? Didn't Master Splinter try to keep us a secret too?" Don asked.

"He tried to, but I found out about you. In fact, I've been with you guys on some of your 'adventures'. I'll see you guys later." She stood up and headed into her lair smiling secretly to herself.

"She can read minds? Why I am I the only one that is surprised by that?" Mike asked.

"Right now Mikey, nothing could surprise us." Leo replied.

----

Later on, Cassi spent time getting to know each of the boys individually. She started with Mikey.

"Thanks again for the pizza, Cassi."

"Don't mention it."

"Cassi, where exactly are we going?" he asked looking around. Cassi was leading Mike up and down the sewer passages. He had never been this way before. Cassi seemed to be eyeing the walls very carefully. It was like she was watching for something.

"I heard you tell the others that you had always wanted to go surfing."

He shrugged. "Yeah, so…?"

Cassi stopped walking. She pushed an oddly shaped rock. A small speaker popped out beside it. She stepped up to it.

"Cassiopeia." She said into it.

A mechanical arm holding a surfboard shot out. The surfboard was black with 'Cassiopeia' printed in magenta graffiti letters. She took it and turned to Mikey.

"Your turn." She said brightly.

Mike gave her an odd look and stepped up. "Michelangelo?" he said uncertain. Again the mechanical arm came out holding a black surfboard. This time it had 'Michelangelo' printed on it in Orange flames. "Wow!" he gasped in awe.

Cassi stepped on a stone and waves began to form in the water. The water level began to rise. She laughed when she saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry its filtered river water." She said as she went in and hopped on her board. Mike followed.

----

Raph pulled out his Sai blades and began twirling them. He grinned smugly at Cassi.

"Ya say that you're our sis, so let's see if you're real turtle material."

"Bring it on Raphael!"

The two of them were standing in Cassi's training room. Her training room was padded, so they couldn't get too hurt if they fell.

Cassi pulled out her sword and leapt into the air. Before Raph had a chance to react, she kicked a Sai from his hand. It landed a small ways off, but before he could get it, it seemed to sink into the ground.

"One of my inventions," Cassi explained, "You won't get it back until we're done."

"Nice job." He commented.

She lowered her sword. "Thanks!"

"Never let down ya guard!" Raph headed for her.

"Who let down their guard?" Cassi replied as she knocked the other Sai from his hands. It too sunk into the floor. Raph tried to attack her again, but she flipped over him.

"Raph, I'd like you to meet someone." She grinned.

"What?" He asked. She got behind him once more.

"Wall, Raph. Raph, wall!" She blasted him with a beam of electricity and sent him flying into the wall. Cassi purposely aimed at his shell so he wouldn't be hurt.

She retrieved his Sai blades and tossed them to him.

"Turtle enough for you?" she asked with a grin.

"This is only round one Cassi." He threatened. Cassi just laughed.

-----

"What're you doing, Don?" Cassi asked as she watched him secure one of the TVs. to his worktable.

"Fixing the television. Raph threw his Sai through it," Don sighed, "again." Cassi eyed the Sai that was wedged in the TV.

"Raph just had both his Sais a few minutes ago." She said puzzled. Don gripped the Sai and tried to yank it out. He had no luck.

"He's got a couple backup blades." Don explained as he tried again to pull it out. Still, the blade was stubborn.

It was obvious the blade wasn't going to come free with only Don pulling it. Cassi grabbed the edges of Don's shell and pulled. The sai's grip on the TVs grip was strong, but Don and Cassi were stronger. The Sai suddenly popped out sending Cassi and Don flying back into the wall. The sai went through Cassi's bandana pinning her to the wall. Just then, Raph walked in.

"I see you met my friend the wall." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Cassi replied, gently trying to pry the sai from her bandana and the wall. "Beat it Raph." She warned.

"Why should I?"

Cassi pulled the sai out. Then she flung it at Raph. He didn't have time to duck. The sai stuck into the wall just above his head.

"Good reason." He commented pulling out his sai. Then he left.

Cassi turned and looked at Don. He looked like he was in shock. Cassi had actually managed to scare Raph off!

"Come on," she laughed," let's get this TV fixed. We can work better in my lab. All the parts we need are there too."

-----

A while later, the boys were all watching TV. Cassi was hooking up the one that she and Don had fixed. Mikey was flipping rapidly through the channels. He stopped on the missing persons report. They watched it for a moment while Cassi adjusted the monitor.

A light came on in Mike's head.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Splinter?"

Cassi's head jerked up. A look of panic washed over her. She raced out of the room into her lair without a word.

"What'd I say?" asked Mikey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What was that all about?" asked Raph.

"I have no idea." replied Leo. Why had Cassi reacted like that? Could she know something about Splinters disappearance? It didn't add up.

"Smart as I am, I'll never understand girls." Don shook his head.

"We should stay here and wait for her to come back." Leo decided.

Mike changed the channel.

---

A half hour or so later, the boys heard the familiar sound of Splinter's door opening. They turned to see both Cassi and Splinter walking out.

"Master Splinter!" The four cried as they ran over to him.

For some reason, Mikey couldn't take his eyes off Cassi. Something was different about her; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Something wrong, Mikey?" Cassi asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Something is different about you."

"She changed her outfit!" Raph punched Mike teasingly on the arm.

It was true. Her bandanna used to hang like pigtails only coming to her shoulder. Now they hung on one side, like a ponytail. One strip hung over her shoulder, the other behind her shell. She was also wearing magenta gloves that came to her elbows and magenta boots that came to her knees.

"So, why the change?" Don asked.

"You know how we update our costumes every so often?" Her eyes were sparkling with excitement, yet she kept a strait face.

The four nodded, their faces blank.

"I overheard you guys saying that sixteen might be one of those ages." She still held a strait face, but her eyes were saying 'I-know-something-you-don't'.

"Cassi, what are you getting at?" Leo wasn't the only one running out of patience.

"WE'RE SIXTEEN!" She shouted joyously. Everyone but Splinter was startled by her outburst.

It took a moment to sink in. To Cassi's surprise, Mikey burst out laughing.

"That's a good one Cassi!" he said when he had calmed down some.

"Mikey, she's not joking." Don was staring at a calendar. "We really are sixteen!"

"Happy Birthday, guys!" Cassi handed each of them a box wrapped in brightly coloured paper.

They each unwrapped two gold-coloured pins. They weren't very big, about the size of a penny. Engraved on the surface was the initial of the turtle who received it. There was also a note.

_Here is a pin I made for you. Happy sweet sixteenth!_

_Cassiopeia _

On Leo's there was a P.S.

_Leo,_

_I need to talk._

_I'll meet you later._

_Don't tell the others._

_This is between you and me._

_Cassi_

Leo looked up and Cassi's eyes met his. There was a silent plea in her eyes. Whatever it was that she needed to talk about was important to her. Leo nodded. A look of relief fell upon her face.

"These are awesome Cassi! I'm just sorry we don't have anything for you." Don smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Meeting you four was the best present I could have ever gotten. Come on guys, I have a surprise for you. We won't be up too late Master Splinter."

"Somehow Cassiopeia, I doubt that."

"We'll be in the P.R. if you need us." Cassi started off towards the entrance to her lair.

"What's P.R.?" whispered Mike to the others. Raph shrugged.

"You'll find out, Mike. Are you guys coming?" She started walking again when she saw them hurrying after her. She leapt up to the second floor. The boys did the same. They gathered around Cassi who had her shell pressed against a door.

"Welcome to my party room!" She swung open the door. Multicolour lights were flashing. Music was blaring. Soda's and pizza were on a table by the wall. Teenage paradise.

When the other three had gone in, Leo turned to Cassi.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes," she replied, "but not tonight."

---

"Hey, I'd like you guys to meet someone." Cassi said the next day, once the boys were finally awake. Excitedly, she took them into her part. She led them into a very large room. It was at least the size of a football field, if not two. There were long narrow pathways weaving in and out of the walls. They appeared to twist and lead down below them.

Cassi put her fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. Mike was about to ask what was going on when the ground beneath them began to shake. None of the boys were prepared for what happened next. A giant white serpent slithered out of the pathway nearest to them.

Mike screamed. The others were frozen in spot. Mikey was about to make a break for it when Cassi grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." She told them, laughing, "Sugar won't hurt you!"

"S-s-sugar?" Mike asked trembling. Cassi let go of him and walked over to it. She patted the snake's head, which was bigger than Cassi was.

"Yes, her name is Sugar. I named her that because she looked so sweet when she was little and because she's white and her scales shimmer." Cassi explained.

"Why…?" Don started. He couldn't finish. He was still in shock.

"I used to be really lonely when I was younger so I tried to create a friend. Only, when I put the mutagen on Sugar, something went wrong. I still don't know what. Anyways, she became my pet." She said. Sugar lowered her head to the ground, gazed at the boys and seemed to smile.

"Is she bowing to us?" Mike asked.

"No," Cassi replied grinning, "She wants to take you for a ride! Just climb up and hold on." Cassi instructed. "Oh, and Sugar," she added once the boys were on, "Not too fast, okay? They've never ridden a snake before."

---

A month passed. Cassi (and Sugar!) became part of the boy's lives. Cassi met Casey for the first time. The other four were shocked to discover that she already knew April, and had for a few years! By the end of the month, the boys thought they knew Cassi pretty well, but the truth is, they didn't have a clue.

Leo got into bed. Another night of not knowing what Cassi needed to talk about. Perhaps she had forgotten about the note she gave him a month ago. _Maybe I'll never know_ he thought sadly to himself.

"You'll find out tonight. Follow me." Cassi's voice came from behind him.

"How do you do that!" Leo asked in shock from being surprised. He hadn't heard her come in to his room. Sometimes, it was as if she made no sound at all. She didn't hear him; Cassi was already bounding out the door. Leo hurried after her. Looking around, he saw no one. He peered down at the main floor. No one was around.

"Cas--" He started to call out her name. A magenta hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh!" came a sharp hiss. She let go of his mouth. Leo watched as she checked to make sure the others were asleep.

Cassi jumped silently down to the main floor. With a glance around, she waved for Leo to follow.

"Come on!" she whispered grabbing his hand and running toward the door. Somehow, he had a feeling that this wasn't the first time she had ever snuck out.

Once they were in the sewers, Cassi pulled out her sword and used it like a torch. She continued to lead him up and down the sewer passages. Finally, she stopped. Cassi sat down on a small platform.

"Have a seat," she told him sighing, "I have a lot to tell you."

---

Leo was in shock.

"This is a joke, right?"

"No." Cassi shook her head.

"Let me get this strait. You're not our sister?"

"Biologically, no, I'm not."

"And you're not a turtle, you're a --"

"That's right. Well, that's what my DNA is anyway." Cassi cut him off looking away.

"Why didn't you tell us this when we first met you? Why did you say you were our sister?"

"A simple reason," She began, "I found out about this when I was twelve. How would you feel if the boys you had thought of as brothers suddenly weren't? You all were dear to me, and I didn't want to compromise that for when we met. I don't want them to fall in love with me, I just want a family."

Leo nodded. It did make sense.

"And," she continued, " I'd like to keep it that way. For now, during the day or when they're around, I'm your sister. At night or when it's just you and me…" Cassi trailed off as she blushed. Leo smiled. He knew what she was getting at.

"Alright, I'll tell you why I'm blushing so much. I've always had a thing for you, ever since I found out that is. You, I couldn't quite make myself consider a brother still. Donny said he doesn't understand girls; I don't even understand myself!" She said nervously. There was an awkward silence between the two. Finally, Leo spoke.

"Come on, we better be getting back."

Cassi nodded in agreement. She stood and grabbed her sword. Leo took her hand. To Cassi, they reached home way too fast. She stopped a few feet from the main door.

"I'll use another entrance to my part so Splinter doesn't hear the one in your part." She explained.

"Can we meet again tomorrow night, same time?"

"I'd like that." Cassi said softly before planting a kiss on his cheek. She opened the hidden door to her lair, blushing madly now. "Goodnight Leo." The door shut automatically behind her. _I can't wait for tomorrow! _She thought as she headed to her room.

Leo placed his hand where she had kissed him. _I'd like that too_ he thought as he headed into his home. _I'd like that a lot. _

---

Leo was starting to fade of to sleep when a high-pitched scream shook the home. Four turtles emerged from their rooms to see what was wrong. They didn't go to Cassi's room. They went to Mikey's.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked a half- conscious Don.

A loud snore was Mike's reply. Raph rolled his eyes. Cassi was acting odd. She had her hand on Mike's forehead and her eyes were clamped shut. She seemed to be concentrating on something.

"What're ya doing?" Raph asked staring at her.

"Shh!" she whispered not opening her eyes, "I'm reading his mind to find out what he was dreaming of." She was silent for a while, except for a snicker. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as her eyes popped open and she stumbled backwards. Leo caught her before she fell.

"What did you see?" asked Leo, helping her to her feet.

Cassi took a deep breath in. "It starts out really funny. Mikey is running through a field of daisies toward a pizza. The pizza is running towards him. He hugs the pizza and they fall to the ground together. Out of nowhere, a huge shadow casts over them. It was a huge beast that looked like it was made of rock. There were others behind it." She paused and closed her eyes. "One was red and one was blue. The blue one was smaller than the others. That's all I can get." Her eyes opened once more.

"Sydney and the others!" Don said.

"Can someone please tell me why you are all in my room?" Mikey looked as annoyed as he sounded.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, Mike. Right now we're going back to bed." With that, Cassi left the room and headed back to her room. The others did the same.

---

_I should have told them about the other parts! I should have told them about how it had me and what happened when it slipped the crystal around my neck._ A shudder ran through Cassi. She sighed a ragged sigh. _Good thing it was just a dream. _

Another part flashed through her mind as she pulled back her covers. In this part of Mikey's dream, they were still in the field, but the scene had changed somewhat. She had been lying on an old, tattered couch and she wasn't breathing. Leo was kneeling beside her. Sobbing, he placed a rose in her limp, folded hands.

Cassi lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was twisted, simply twisted. The next part scared her the most. She wasn't sure why, but it did.

In the final part of Mikey's dream, they were still in the field, but the other parts were gone. This time, Cassi and Leo stood alone, older then sixteen. There were wedding bands on their hands, and Cassi was holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Out of nowhere the Foot appeared. They snatched the child from her hands. Cassi and Leo didn't have their weapons, and were knocked out. The Foot got away.

_I understand why Mike screamed. I would have too._ Cassi shivered although she wasn't cold. _I'll tell Leo tomorrow night _she decided. _After all, they did involve him._ Cassi sighed, closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

----------

**Authors note: I hope you all like it so far! I'd appreciate reviews so I could improve the next chapters and make them better! What do you all think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That's why I gasped," Cassi explained, "Because of those images." She tried to laugh, but it didn't work out. "Good thing it was just a dream, huh?"

Leo looked worried. "Cassi, I don't know how to tell you this but Mikey has had a vision in his dreams before. It came true."

Cassi stared off into space. It couldn't come true, it just couldn't. A light bulb came on in her mind. It really couldn't happen! "They can't come true Leo! I was sixteen - and dead," she added, "in one and we were about twenty-three in the other."

Leo nodded in agreement. She had a good point.

"I don't know why that is, Cassi. I do know that Mikey once dreamed of an ancient city. Sure enough, the next day we went to that very city."

Cassi started to cry. "Will I die and come back to life, only to have a child kidnapped from me? I wish I couldn't read minds!"

That remark caught Leo off guard. He and the others sometimes envied Cassi for her ability to read minds. However, in a way he did understand why she wished she couldn't read minds. He wouldn't want to see himself dead.

"Maybe it's just a warning Cassi. Maybe they won't really happen." Leo suggested gently.

Cassi nodded as if to say 'It's a possibility'. Tears of fear still flowed down her face. As she wiped them away, Leo noticed how badly her hands were shaking. These visions had her terrified.

"We better go back. The best thing for you is sleep." Cassi nodded in agreement. On their way back, she started talking again.

"The last one scared me the most."

"Why, because you were married to me?"

She groaned in response. "Leo, I'm serious!" She started sobbing again. "I never want to lose a child. I'd rather die!"

Leo grabbed her by the shoulders and stared deep into her dark brown eyes that were full of terror. Cassi noted to herself that he looked worried. Could he really care about her? _He probably doesn't see me as I see him. Don't get your hopes up, Cassiopeia _She told herself.

"Those visions of Mike's won't come true, Cassi. I won't let them!" Leo's tone was a combination of firmness and determination. Those words were what Cassi had wanted to hear and they provided some consolation for her troubled mind. Cassi managed a small smile as she hugged him.

"Thanks Leo. I needed that." She opened the door to her home. Her hands were still shaking, but not nearly as bad as they were. As she was about to go inside, Leo called softly,

"Wait, Cassi! You forgot something!" Cassi turned to face him. Maybe she had forgotten her sword. She turned her head to quickly check. No, it was there.

"What did I forget?"

Leo took her hand and pulled her a little closer to him. "This." He kissed her. "Goodnight Cassi."

"Goodnight." Cassi replied, her heart beating even more wildly now, but for a new reason.. She walked into her home. The door shut behind her and Cassi noticed a note flutter to the ground. Cassi picked it up and read, "Same time, same place."

---

It looked like another sleepless night. Cassi stared at her ceiling emptily. What was Mikey dreaming? Was it another vision? Desperately, she shut her eyes to try to shake those thoughts from her mind. The image of the crystal being slipped around her neck appeared. _She was beginning to glow as her fingers split and…_

Cassi's eyes popped open. It wasn't even safe to sleep. She got out of bed and went over to her desk. She carefully untied her mask. Looking in the mirror, she stared at her reflection. Dark circles lingered under her tired eyes. Fear was present as well.

_What's happening to me?_ Cassi's thoughts pierced her mind as she touched the mirror. _Where did the real me go? What happened to "Cassiopeia the fearless, Cassiopeia the star pupil or Cassiopeia the unbeatable"? Now I'm "Cassi the paranoid, Cassi the fifth turtle, Cassi the liar." _ She couldn't help but smile at the next one. _"Cassi the love struck."_

---

"You never told me why you were in my room a few nights ago. Why were you?" Mikey's voice lured Leo out of sleep.

"You screamed." Don, Raph and Cassi chorused. Leo jumped down to the main floor to join the others.

"What were you talking about?" Mike still sounded annoyed.

"Your dream." Leo replied, walking over to them.

"How on Earth would you know what I was dreaming about?" Cassi grinned and looked away. The other three boys looked at her, grinning as well. Mikey eyed the three of them and followed their gaze. His eyes widened. "I don't believe this! You can read thoughts and see our dreams? I suppose you do memories too?" Mike was being sarcastic, but Cassi wasn't when she replied,

"I'll admit that reading dreams are harder than reading thoughts, but whatever you're dreaming, I can see. Memories aren't much different."

"You mean…?" Don started.

Cassi nodded. "If you ever saw it, I can find it somewhere in your mind." It was hard for her not to laugh. The look on their faces was priceless. _Me without my camera. _Cassi didn't want to read any memories to prove that she could so she changed the subject. "Can we go to the underground city? I've never been there."

"But you said…" Leo realised what he was saying as Cassi shot him a warning look. He was going to ask her why she wanted to go there after that vision of Mikey's. "You said you've been with us on our adventures."

"That is a good point." Mike agreed turning to Cassi.

"Master Splinter thought it was a good time to train. I wasn't with you then."

"That is a good answer." Mike turned to the others.

"I think we could, but the city…" the words were barely out of Don's mouth when Cassi piped up.

"Great! Let's go!"

---

When the group reached where the city was, the boys got a shock. The city, which had been consumed and sunk beneath the lava, was standing once again. It looked as if nothing had ever happened to it. The only difference was that this time there was no life to been seen except for the five.

"But, how…?" Don asked her.

"I don't know what you mean, Don, but this is…amazing! I've never seen anything like it! It's even cooler than the patterns at home!" Cassi's eyes once again reflected her excitement as they often did. Cassi walked a small ways behind the boys as she studied the patterns on the walls.

Something made her stop in her tracks. A sound came from behind her. It was as if someone had run past her. Cassi turned her head to look over her shoulder. Without warning, she whipped around. No one.

"Uh, guys? This city is abandoned, right?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Last time I checked." Raph replied, but he too was still in shock from seeing the city standing. Leo watched as Cassi glanced nervously over her shoulder once more.

"Is something wrong, Cassi?" He asked. Cassi didn't move. Finally, she sighed and turned back to them.

"No, I guess not."

"Hey guys, check it out!" Mike called. He was twirling around one of the strange bolos the entity used to carry with him.

"I wonder how Sydney--"Leo started. Cassi cut him off.

"Sydney?" Cassi asked. There was a bit of a chill in her voice that only Leo noticed.

"Oh, right, you don't know," Don realized as he remembered what Cassi had said earlier. "Sydney is Quarry's real name."

"Oh." Cassi nodded. She turned and pretended to look at the patterns on the wall once more. When Raph and Don were a little ways ahead and arguing with Mike, Cassi started talking to Leo.

"I almost blew it!"

"Yeah, you did." Leo replied.

"I don't know what came over me! Being jealous is not like me at all!" Cassi looked shocked that she had done that.

"It's just your nature as a girl." Leo stated. Cassi's look quickly changed from shock to anger.

"What?"

"It's true. Girls are always jealous of other girls' things. Clothing, jewellery – boyfriends." He added with grin.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Cassi snapped. "I've never been so insulted!" With that, she headed off down another path leading away from the boys. The others didn't see her run off.

"Whoops!" Mike exclaimed as he accidentally sent the bolo flying down a path. "Oh well. It can't hurt anyone." Unbeknownst to him, Cassi had just run down the same path.

---

_Oh Cassiopeia, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ Cassi was kicking herself inside. She was wandering around a city she didn't know and probably had made Leo mad at her. _Seems like a typical day in my life! Why do I always get myself into sticky situations? For a genius, I sure am dumb._

_If only Leo hadn't said that, I wouldn't have gotten mad! How could he have said that? Why did he? I can't believe this is happening! He should have held his tongue. _Cassi sighed as her anger died down. A new angle hit her._ I'm just as much to blame. I sure haven't made things any better by running off. I've – _

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound off something coming towards her. She turned just in time to see the bolo Mike had been twirling coming strait for her! The orbs circled her, binding her. In a flash of blue light, Cassi was gone.

---

"That's when she ran off. We have to find her!" Leo was on the verge of panicking, which was odd for him.

"She got mad and ran off because you said women in general are very sensitive?" Don asked. Leo just nodded.

"Looks like she proved you right." Raph couldn't help smirking.

"This is all my fault!" Leo moaned.

"No it isn't." Don tried to comfort him.

"Yes it is." Mike's words earned him a nasty look from Raph and Don.

---

In another part of the city, Cassi reappeared. She was standing on a small, circular platform. Slowly, she eyed her surroundings. It was dark, but after squinting slightly she managed to see that she was in a large room with many other platforms.

A strange light blue substance began to creep up from the bottom the edges of the platform she was standing on. By the time Cassi saw it, it was too late. It rose up and encased her in a hollow dome. The worst was yet to come for her.

---

"We have to find her!" Leo's patience was drying up.

"He's right. We're wasting time." Don agreed.

"Do you have a plan?" Raph asked Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yes. Split up. Keep it touch via shell cell. Let me know if you find anything." The other three nodded. They all headed down separate paths, calling Cassi's name.

---

Cassi was in a state of panic. She hit the walls of the dome as hard as she could. There wasn't enough room to draw her sword. She was trapped. There was absolutely nothing she could do to get out, and sadly, Cassi knew it.

"Note to self." Cassi tried talking to herself to calm down, "When I get out, water proof boots better." She said looking down at the water. Then it hit her. "Water! I've got to get out of here!"

The dome was filling up with liquid, but it wasn't water. It was a liquid form of the strange crystals scattered throughout the city. Cassi started banging against the wall harder. The liquid was rising fast. It was already at her knees. She got an idea. The liquid was just past her waist. If she could just activate her sword, it might be able to break the dome! The liquid was at her shoulders. She reached up to grab her sword. Her finger touched it. The liquid beat her. The moment it touched the top of the dome, it hardened. The dome peeled away. Cassi was trapped in a crystal statue.

---

Panic was beginning to take over Leo. It had been almost an hour and still no sign of Cassi. _Where could she be? This city isn't that big._

"Anything?" Leo asked hopefully into his cell.

"Negative, Leo." A voice replied. A female voice. "Did anyone think of calling me? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Meet me at the main gates in half an hour. Oh, and Leo? I'm sorry about earlier." There was a clicking sound of Cassi hanging up.

"Let me guess, Leo," Raph's voice came on. "To the main gates?"

"Yes." Leo replied, grinning wildly in relief.

---

"I was able to activate my sword and a bolt of energy was released. It was able to leave the crystal. I wasn't able to watch it because I was frozen in spot. It must have bounced around the room because it came back and it hit the switch to free me." Cassi explained.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go home." Mike said. Cassi looked uneasy.

"I can't leave." She said softly, looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Don asked her.

She looked up. "Just what I said, I can't leave. While I was waiting for you guys I made a discovery. I have to show you what I mean."

Cassi looked over at the entrance and sighed miserably. She walked towards it. The moment she crossed through the gates, something very odd happened. All four of the boys gasped. Leo couldn't believe his eyes. The vision had come true!

"Cassi, you're--"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"a human!" Raph gasped.

"Yeah, I know." Cassi was indeed a human, and she now had pale white skin with dark features. Her bandanna had turned into her hair. It was long, dark brown and pulled back into a ponytail hanging the same way her bandanna did. Her boots and gloves had changed into an outfit, a magenta skirt and top. The weirdest of all were her eyes. They were no longer brown; they were blue.

"I've got the strangest feeling of Déjà vu, but I don't know why." Mike pondered aloud.

"I couldn't tell you, Mike." Cassi said, secretly crossing her fingers behind her back.

"You don't have to stay like this. One needle and you'd be back to normal." Don stated. Cassi nodded.

"I know Donny, and I've thought about that. The thing is, being a human could have its advantages." Cassi was right once again. She could go above ground in broad daylight and get the things they needed. "If we could just figure out a way for me to control it, so I could be a human when I need to and a turtle when I want to."

Don thought a moment. Cassi and the others looked at him hopefully. At last he spoke.

"I suppose it is possible, but you'll have to stay a human in the mean time."

"I figured as much. Well, come on then, let's go home." Cassi gripped the strap that held her sword to her back and began to walk back to the vehicle. The others followed them. Cassi's mood was very depressing and it affected the others. No one spoke the whole way home.

---

When they arrived home, Splinter was waiting for them, and judging by the scowl on his face, he wasn't happy with the five.

"Where have you been? And where is Cassiopeia?"

"I'm right here, Sensei." Cassi said stepping out from behind the boys. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes as she waited for Splinter to speak. Although seeing Cassi as a human should have surprised him, it didn't look like it did.

"What have you gotten into this time?" Splinter asked her.

"I'd really prefer not to talk about, Master Splinter. Right now, I just want to find a way to turn me back to normal." Cassi said. She turned to Don. "Come on, we've go a lot of work to do." She told him, pulling him over to the worktable. As Cassi was pulling him, Don noticed that Splinter looked shocked now. He shook it off and started focusing on helping Cassi.

---

Cassi looked up from her microscope and tried to stop herself from yawning. It was no use. She was dizzy and having a hard time concentrating. She could barely keep her eyes open when she looked up at the clock.

"The others have all gone to bed. We should probably turn in too, Donny." Cassi murmured reluctantly, rubbing her eye. The purple masked turtle looked up at her. Cassi could tell he was as tired as she was.

"Are you sure? Because you know, we can continue if you want." Don looked like he was being honest.

"Yeah, I'm sure. See you tomorrow." She said heading to her room. When she got there, there was a note on her dresser.

_Cassi,_

_Same place as always._

_Leo_

Cassi smiled and was about to head out of her room when her refection caught her eye. Staring back at her was a tired, pale, pony tailed human girl. Cassi smoothed out a wrinkle on her shirt and sighed. Somehow, the reflection she saw made her feel like she belonged this way, yet she desperately wanted to be 'normal' again. After taking another object off her desk, Cassi ran out.

---

Leo sat impatiently on the platform and stared into the misty tunnel. Cassi should have been here by now. He left for here at the same time Cassi and Donny were packing up. _Maybe she didn't see the note._

Just then, he heard footsteps walking towards him. When he looked up, he could partially see the figure coming near to him. Bright brown eyes framed by a magenta bandanna. Magenta gloves and boots was what she was wearing and her skin was a bright green.

"Hi." Cassi said smiling at Leo.

"How'd you manage to turn yourself back?" Leo asked her. Cassi tapped the necklace hanging around her neck. It was just a chain, with an active crystal attached.

"When I take it off, I'll turn back to a human." She explained. "You don't really think that I'd have left the city without already having way to change, do you?" She said, sitting down on the platform.

"I thought you agreed a little too easy." Then it hit him. "You mean, you and Don did all that work for nothing?" Cassi nodded. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted him to take the credit for this. I may not show it, but I am a lot smarter than he is. I think he's figured that out. I don't want to hurt his pride." Cassi sighed and looked at her necklace. "That's one down." Before Leo could ask what she meant, Cassi continued. "It wasn't accurate, but it came true.

"Don't start that again, Cassi." Leo told her.

"I know, I know, but it still came true." She leaned her head on Leo's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wonder what's next." She said. Leo just looked at her, not knowing what to say, so he changed the subject.

"How come you're always able to sneak up on us and surprise us?"

"I'm just incredibly stealthy." She replied simply.

"Wait…you let me catch you that night, didn't you?" He asked as it dawned on him.

"Trust me, if I didn't want to you catch me, you wouldn't have. It was part of a plan Splinter and I had. Instead of me just appearing to you guys, he thought it would be easier for you all to handle if you 'discovered' me by yourselves. So yes, I was caught by you on purpose." Cassi explained softly. _You caught me too, Cassi. You caught my heart _Leo thought as he watched her. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but what do you think will happen next?" She asked.

"None." He replied, putting his arms around her. Cassi sighed and leaned up against his chest, wanting desperately to believe him.

---

A high-pitched scream once again shook the home. This time, however, it was later in the morning and the four boys were awake. Leo, Raph and Don all looked in Mikey's direction.

"It wasn't me!" He said defensively.

"No, it was me this time." Cassi's voice called. "I looked in the mirror. Now I know what bad hair looks like."

"It can't be that bad." Don called back to her.

"Trust me, Donny. It is."

"Prove it. We won't laugh." Mike called jokingly. They heard the sound of Cassi jumping down to the main floor. When she came into the room, all four stared at her.

"I told you it was bad." Cassi muttered. Her hair looked worse than a rats nest. It was tangled worse than what any of them had ever seen before. "I'm going to go try to find a brush. Right now, I am hating being a human, so do you think you could get started, Donny? Please?"

"Sure thing, Cassi." He nodded. When she was gone and out of earshot, the four busted out laughing.

---

Don held a small crystal in his hand and stared at it. He was almost hoping the answer would just come to him, or appear magically. An idea did come to him, but he needed Cassi to test it. She wasn't back yet. She had been gone almost an hour.

"Anything yet?" Cassi asked coming into the room. Don activated the crystal, and then tossed it to her. She caught it and instantly turned back to a turtle. Cassi looked at her hands and grinned. "You did it!"

"So what, you're just going to hold a crystal for the rest of your life?" Mike asked.

"No, this gives me an idea." Cassi said running back to her room. She came back a few minutes later wearing the necklace she had on the previous night. "Ta da!"

"I get it. Whenever you want to be a human…" Don started.

"I just take my necklace off. Exactly!" Cassi nodded.

---

Leo waited patiently on the platform for Cassi. He held the small parcel in his hands. He hoped that she would like it. It wasn't long before he heard her footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey. I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Cassi asked sitting down beside him.

"I've been busy." He said handing the present to her. "Consider it a late birthday present, or an early Christmas present."

"Christmas is a few months away yet. I'll consider it a birthday one." Cassi said with a bit of a laugh while unwrapping the gift. As she lifted the lid, her eyes filled with surprise. In the box was a gold coloured chain, with a crystal hanging from it. The crystal was encased in a half-metal, half-glass capsule. She looked at the metal part. There was an engraving.

L.T

C.G

"L.T. stands for Leonardo Turtle. C.G. stands for--"

Cassi cut him off. "Wow Leo, thanks! This is really nice, I love it" She strung it around her neck and Leo hooked it on for her. Then she unhooked the one she was already wearing. Cassi ran her finger over the engraving. "Do you really mean it, Leo?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Cassi, I do."

---

_So_, Cassi though to herself, _this is one down_. She looked down at the notebook in her lap. In her neat writing, she wrote:

_Mike's Visions _

_Transformation to human_

_Death at 16 _

_Child kidnapped_

She crossed out 'transformation to human' with a sigh. Sadly, she set the notebook down on her desk. She sat motionless on her bed, her chin in her hands, lost deep in thought.

_When will the next one happen? If only I knew more, I could try to stop it. If I died, I'd never lose a child. If I don't die, I could try to protect it. Maybe neither will happen. Like Leo said, maybe it's just a warning. _

Cassi fell backwards onto her bed. _Who am I kidding? One will come true. It would be impossible for both to happen, but one will happen. I know it. I have to find a way to find out more information about them! Perhaps then I could try and stop whatever's going to happen, or at least be better prepared._

---

"Master Splinter!" Mikey called out in a panicky voice early the next morning. Everyone, including Splinter, came out from their rooms to see what was the matter.

"Michelangelo! What has happened?" Splinter asked, staring at his son and an unconscious Cassi, who Mikey was carrying.

"I...I…I don't know! She was saying my name, and I woke up just to see her collapse to the floor!" He stuttered. Carefully, he laid her down on the couch. Splinter walked over to her and gently felt her neck.

"Her pulse is still strong." He told the four turtles.

"She's breathing fine too." Don pointed out.

"What could've happened?" Leo asked, trying not to act like a worried boyfriend but rather a concerned brother. No one knew about his relationship with Cassi yet, and he wasn't going to let them know now.

"I believe she has just fainted." Splinter assured him. "There is no need to worry."

"Good, now the really important question is: why was she in my room?" Mike asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _I bet I know, _Leo thought, keeping a strait and innocent face. "Did I scream again or something? Be honest!"

"Not that I heard. You know I would've been on your case already." Raph grinned.

"I'll stay here with Cassi." Leo decided. "You guys can go and do other things. I'll let you know when she wakes up." The other three agreed and headed. Watching Leo, Splinter could tell he was still worried. After assuring the blue masked turtle that Cassi was fine, Splinter too headed off.

"Those two have gotten pretty close, eh Sensei?" Mikey said to Splinter as they left Leo alone with Cassi.

"Yes, indeed they have." Master Splinter agreed.

"It's no wonder. Both of 'em are ninja nuts." Raph pointed out. It had been evident the day they met her that Cassi trained hard and was serious about Ninjitsu, just like Leo was.

---

Cassi groaned and opened her eyes slowly. The room was spinning, so she shut her eyes a moment more. After opening her eyes once again, she saw Leo sitting beside her.

"Leo? What…what happened?" She asked, trying to remember.

"You fainted in Mikey's room early this morning." He replied.

"What time is it now?" Cassi asked while trying to sit up more.

"It's just after three. I know why you went to Mikey's room Cassi, although I'm sure you're not going to tell the others yet," At this, she nodded, "but what did you see? Something must've really scared you."

"It didn't scare me as much as shock me." Cassi paused a moment. "Yes, Leo, it did scare me as well, I wasn't being defensive. In this part of the dream, it's before I was…you know, dead. You and I are talking when suddenly the back of my head cracks and black smoke pours out from the opening. I fall backwards on the couch, but the smoke stays above us. The moment you laid the flower in my hands, it began to rain." She explained, cringing from the memory. "Oh Leo, it was horrible."

"Do you think it means you'll die from a head injury, if this happens?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what I figure." Cassi agreed. Unexpectedly for her, Leo took her hand.

"It won't happen, Cassi." He told her firmly. She managed a weak, grateful smile. It faded quickly as she looked suddenly around the room. "What's wrong?"

"Are we alone?" She asked quietly and urgently.

"Yes, we are. Why?"

Cassi was silent for a minute. "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I sensed another mind in here. I'm just imagining things, I suppose."

"You had us pretty worried, Cassi."

"I didn't mean to faint! I've never fainted before!" This time, she was being defensive, but in a joking way. When she saw the expression on his face, her mood changed some. "You were really worried about me? You thought…." Cassi trailed off as she read his thoughts.

"Yeah, I did think that." He admitted. "I was scared, even after Splinter said that you had only fainted. It's just, there's something I haven't told you yet."

"Hmm?"

"I…I love you, Cassi. I've never actually said that out loud, but I figured now was a good time to tell you." He told her, and Cassi felt as if she were going to faint again.

"I love you too, Leo." She whispered softly.

A short distance away, Master Splinter watched the two talking. He was too far away to hear what they were saying. The two had indeed become close. Perhaps he was just imagining things when thought they were closer than they should be. Satisfied with what he had seen, Master Splinter turned away and inconspicuously slipped out of the room, only a few moments before the two kissed.

---

Months passed. Christmas, New Year and Easter came and went. Before they knew it, their birthday was quickly approaching, only a couple months away. All five were excited about turning seventeen.

Mike looked around the room. There was Leo, Raph, Don and Splinter. Something was wrong. Everything looked normal, normal as in almost a year ago. Something was wrong, or rather, missing.

"Hey Sensei! Is Cassi still asleep?" He asked as it dawned on him. Cassi was always with them, it was strange that she wasn't now.

"No," Splinter replied, "She left early this morning. She went to see Miss O'Neil." Unknown to the boys, clutched in Splinter's hand was the necklace Leo had given Cassi nine months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: whoops, as I was re-reading some of my work, I noticed I forgot something! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Cassiopeia, however, is mine.**

**Chapter 6**

"Aw, Come on April! Please?" Cassi was close to begging, but she knew April was closer to giving in. This wasn't the first time she had come to April needing a favour. By now, Cassi was becoming pretty good at reading her friend without reading her mind.

"Explain to me why again?" April asked.

"I need to be in school for the day, and get a part-time job afterwards. I want to graduate so I can get a good job. Trust me; it won't take me long to get my diploma requirements." Cassi explained excitedly.

"What makes you so confident?"

"The fact that I built a DNA analyzer at age twelve?"

April sighed. There was no point arguing with Cassi. Somehow, every time she tried, Cassi was already far too prepared for April to even THINK about winning. She was fighting a losing battle, as always. "Why do I have to be your aunt?"

"Because you need to be a legal guardian and you wouldn't pass to be my mother. You're too young and I'm a brunette." She pointed out. "I liked it better when I could control my hair colour without having to dye it." Cassi muttered quietly.

A smile twitched at April's lips. "You can't anymore, huh?" The sixteen-year-old shook her head. April looked at her friend and sighed. "Cassi, I'm not…" April started, but Cassi cut her off. She turned her back and sighed dramatically.

"I understand. I guess I'll just ask Casey. He'll agree to help me."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" April finally agreed. Cassi smiled slyly then turned back to April.

"Thanks Auntie April." She said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Cassi, but let's get something strait. If Casey and I ever get married and have kids, you're not allowed around them. You'll just teach them how to talk me into getting what they want." This remark made Cassi grin.

"Hopefully I'll be a little more grown up by then."

"You, grow up? I don't even think that's possible, Cassiopeia."

---

_Now all I need to do is get a part time job and I'm all set _Cassi thought happily. _For once in my life, everything has turned out all right! I don't have some sort of stupid mess to sort out. _She fumbled around her desk looking for her necklace. She couldn't find it anywhere. Panic was beginning to set in when she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you looking for this, Cassiopeia?" Master Splinter asked, holding up her necklace.

Relief washed over her, until she noticed the look on her sensei's face. She had only seen it once before, when she was eight. She once blew up her science lab and she had received the very same look from him. Cassi had never forgotten it. That look meant she was in very hot water, probably boiling.

"Err, yeah! Thanks Master Splinter!" She said forcing a smile and extending her hand. He didn't give it to her. Instead, he turned it so the engraving was facing her.

"What has been going on with you and your brother? L.T. is Leonardo Turtle and C. is Cassiopeia, but what is G.?"

"First off, Leo's not my brother."

"Are you not a turtle?"

"No! I'm not! I found out what I really was when I was twelve, remember Sensei? That's what the 'G' is!" She snapped, which wasn't like her at all. Never before had she argued with Splinter.

"I thought that was a glitch in your machine." Master Splinter replied, handing her the necklace back. Cassi took it and clipped it around her neck, then looked at her hands as she changed back.

"It wasn't." She replied quietly, tears stinging at her eyes.

"I forbid you to continue with Leonardo. Do you understand?" He told her firmly. Cassi blinked back her tears and looked at him.

"No." Was all she said to him, and then she ran out the door.

---

Leo looked down at the sword he held in his hands. It's was Cassi's, yet he couldn't get it to work. It was supposed to shoot electricity bolts or glow, yet it wouldn't. All he wanted to do was use it like a torch, as she usually did. The tunnels were quite dark after the sun had set, especially the ones that led to their spot.

He wondered what had happened to make her so upset. All four had seen her dash out of the home, crying. Cassi had been so upset that she had left her sword. That was odd for her. None of them knew for sure where she had gone, but Leo had a good idea.

Sure enough, as he approached the platform, he could hear someone singing. At first, he thought Cassi was just listening to a tape or a CD. She loved music, and she told him once that she plays guitar or puts on a CD when she needs time to cool down. As the voice became clearer, he stopped. Whoever was singing had an enchanting voice that was sweeter than any he had ever heard! Then it hit him; Cassi was singing.

"Cassi! I didn't know you could sing!"

"Sure I can. Anyone can." She replied.

"But not everyone can sing like that! That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Leo." She said, smiling slightly. It was clear she was still upset. Leo handed her sword to her.

"It wasn't working. I tried to use it to light up the tunnel." He explained. Cassi nodded.

"Only I can use it. I designed it that way." She told him as she slipped it back in its sheath. She sighed and whispered, "Master Splinter knows." Leo didn't have to ask what she meant. He knew.

"I imagine he didn't react too well." Leo said sitting down beside her.

"You're right about that." She muttered. Looking at the expression on her face, Leo could tell there was something else wrong.

"What else is bothering you?" He asked.

"Leo, I spoke back to him. I disobeyed him. I've never done that before! It's like I don't even know me anymore!" She moaned.

"Surely you've had disagreements with him in the past?" To his surprise, she shook her head.

"No, I haven't. There have been times when I've disagreed with what he said, but I never told him. I would simply say 'yes Sensei'." She replied as a tear slid down her face. "If it's alright with you, could we change the subject? Please?" Leo agreed and decided to ask her something that Mikey had been talking about earlier. As silly as it was, in a way, Mikey's question had made sense.

"When you change to a human, shouldn't your hair be magenta?" He asked, expecting her to laugh but Cassi replied seriously.

"You might as well know." She said as she gently touched her eye. Leo watched as she lifted something off. She turned towards him with one deep blue eye and one brown. "My eyes really are blue. My contacts colour my hair." She answered Leo's unspoken question. "All four of you have brown eyes; I guess I just wanted to fit in with you. While we're at it, I've got another confession to make." She sighed. Leo listened patiently as she explained. It was somewhat surprising

"The others are going to find out eventually Cassi." He didn't mean about her eyes, he meant about the secrets she kept. Cassi nodded.

"I know."

---

"So why did you wait so long after you became a human to go to school?" April asked as they pulled up in front of Cassi's school.

"I just want to go here long enough to graduate. A couple months, and I'm set." Cassi said happily.

"Okay. Let's go over your story again, just so we're both strait. Age?"

"16." She replied.

"Grade?"

"12."

"Parents?"

"They died in a car crash when I was younger."

"Name?"

"Cassidy O'Neil."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" April asked.

"I'm sure." Cassi replied, giving April a reassuring smile as she opened the car door.

---

_325, 325 _Cassi repeated mentally to herself as she walked down the hallway searching for her locker. When she reached it, she tossed her things in and sorted it quickly. The girl with the locker beside Cassi's was struggling with her locker door.

"Do you need any help?" Cassi asked.

"No, I'm fine. You're the new girl in my English class, right?" She asked tugging away at it. Cassi gently stopped her.

"Yeah. My name's Cassidy." Cassi said as she wiggled the girl's locker free. "Here."

"Thanks." The girl said, reaching into her locker for her books.

"No problem." Cassi smiled and took her books for the next class. She jerked up and looked at the girl. "You know Ninjitsu?"

The girl gave her an odd look. "Uh, yeah. I haven't done it for very long though. How'd you know? Oh, never mind. You saw the poster, right?" Sure enough, in the girls locker there was indeed a poster advertising martial arts classes. Cassi hadn't seen it, she had read the girl's mind.

"Yeah, I did. If you ever need help training, I'd be glad to help. I've been training my whole life." Cassi offered.

"That would be great! My stupid parents are always pressuring me to be better. Extra training would help some. By the way, I'm Christina, though I go by Christy."

"Most people just call me Cassi." She said while writing down the address of the abandoned warehouse that lead to the underground home. She tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Christy. "Just call for me and I'll let you in. Parents can be forceful sometimes, I know, but they just want the best for you and to see you succeed in what you're doing. They don't want you to be crushed if your dreams and hopes are crushed." Cassi told her, not believing that she was saying this. Splinter had only been trying to protect Cassi, and Leo, from a broken heart. He knew that she had had her eye on him since she was quite young. Christy nodded as the bell rang, ending their conversation.

---

Christy read and reread the address. This was the right place, yet it couldn't be! Who would live in a rickety old warehouse? This had to be a prank.

_I am such a moron! I should have never trusted her. She probably hasn't trained her whole life. Heck, she probably doesn't even know what Ninjitsu is!_ With her every thought, Christy grew angrier. _I should just go._

She didn't leave though. Something in here kept her there. Deep within her she hoped that Cassi might be here. _Oh well, what have I got to lose? _She thought as she cupped her hands around her mouth and called out "Cassi!"

---

And so it was, for the next couple months, Cassi helped train Christy. During this time, the four boys would disappear until Christy left. The blond haired girl had never seen them, and if all went according to plan, she never would.

"Okay, she's here." Cassi said to the boys one night as she unclipped her necklace and set it on the table. The boys all headed up to their rooms. As Don was going up to his, he noticed that Cassi's necklace was scratched. _I'll fix it for her._ He thought as he grabbed it off the table.

After he had gotten his welding things out, he noticed that the scratches were actually an engraving! It was something you would see carved in trees sometimes by teenagers. A simple shape, a heart, with two sets of initials carved inside it.

"L.T. to C.G." He pondered aloud. _"C" has to be Cassiopeia, but G_. _And who is L.T.? Cassi's never mentioned that she was seeing someone to us. _Hearing Cassi's voice from down in the lair, he decided what to do. It was the only thing he could think of doing; eavesdrop on Cassi and Christy. _Girls like to talk; maybe Cassi will mention something about a boyfriend. _He grabbed some gear from his room and inconspicuously snuck into Cassi's training room. Don quickly wired the room, and then snuck out before the girls reached it.

---

"This place is more amazing every time I see it! Do you live down here?" Christy asked in amazement as she looked around.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone. The staff at school think I live with my Aunt April."

Christy looked around, speechless. Cassi lead her to the part where she lived. Unknown to them, Don was already back in his room, listening to every word they said.

"Cassi, this place is way too big for just you. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, but I train with four boys. They're sixteen, like I am." Cassi explained.

Cassi brought her friend into the training room. She opened a hidden door and pulled out two Bo staffs. Turning, she tossed one to Christy.

"What are their names? Are the boys cute?" Christy asked with a bit of a grin as Cassi closed storage door. Cassi shrugged in response.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. They're quadruplets and they're like family to me. What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Christy walked to the middle of the padded room with Cassi. "Yes, two older brothers."

Christy leapt into the air and tried to attack Cassi. Grasping the Bo, Cassi blocked every attack she made easily. After a while, Christy stopped.

"You're good. You've beaten me every time." She panted, obviously out of breath.

"Thank-you. As I once said, I've trained my whole life."

"And I thought my boyfriend was good." Christy gasped. "You've never mentioned anyone before, but what about you? Any special guy in your life?" _Bingo_ Don thought slyly.

"I guess you could call him my boyfriend." Cassi said hesitantly.

"Well? What's his name?" Christy asked, very intrigued.

Cassi blushed, and looked around as if to make sure the boys couldn't hear her. "Leonardo." She whispered. Don fell off his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to post! For some reason I couldn't upload it. I'd love reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

"Thanks for your help, Cassi."

"No problem, Christy! See you tomorrow!" Cassi smiled and waved good-bye to her friend, than headed back inside the warehouse and went down to the lair. Don had already put her necklace back on the table. She fastened it around her neck. Looking up at the four rooms, she called, "You guys can come out now, Christy's gone."

Don, Raph and Mike can out instantly. Leo on the other hand, stayed in his room, reading. As usual, Cassi went into her room. This time, Don followed her. Cautiously, he looked in. She was writing in her journal, so she wouldn't be out for a while.

He went back to the main part. Mike and Raph were watching television. He had to act fast. Don stepped directly in front of the screens. Raph was about to complain when his brother spoke.

"I think that Cassi and Leo have been sneaking out." He stated.

"So?" Mike asked trying to see around Don.

"Leo's finally not being 'Mr. Perfect' all the time. So what?" Raph asked.

"I want to know why they're sneaking out!" Daon replied, although he had an idea why, but he didn't want to be right. "Are you guys going to help me find out?"

"On one condition: you move from in front of the TV!" Mike said. Don looked at Raph, who simply shrugged. After moving out of the way, Don went to start planning.

---

Leo quietly crept out of his room. He listened a moment to see if the others were awake or asleep. Mikey was snoring, so he kept going. Swiftly, he jumped down to the main floor. Leo paused a moment more to listen for any signs if they had woken. After hearing nothing, he ran out the door of the home into the sewers. Only then did Don and Raph get to work.

"You can stop now, Mikey. He's gone." Don whispered into Mike's room. There was no response, but the snoring continued. "Raph, can you…?" Don asked. Raph grinned and nodded. He ran over to the sleeping turtle.

Don set up a small T.V. monitor and flicked it on. Instantly, a small red dot appeared on screen. It seemed to be moving through a maze. In another part of the screen, there was another dot.

"What's that?" A drowsy Mikey asked.

"A tracking device. There's one in Leo's shell cell and one in Cassi's necklace." Don explained as they headed out. One by one, they jumped down to the main floor. Each paused to listen for any signs that Splinter heard them. When they heard nothing, they ran out the door.

Following Donny up and down the sewer tunnels wasn't easy for Raph and Mikey. He would start to go down one way, then turn another. Sometimes he would stop abruptly to study Leo's location. One of these times Raph was about to complain when Don motioned for them to be quiet. Cassi's voice was coming form around the corner. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but it was defenitly her voice.

Donny peered around the corner. Sure enough, there were Cassi and Leo, sitting on a platform. They were just talking. Cassi was blushing and shaking her head. Leo looked like he was trying to convince her to do something. Don motioned for the others to look. _I wish I knew what they were saying_ Don thought as he frowned. Finally, it looked as if Cassi was giving in.

---

"Come on Cassi!" Leo grinned. Cassi smiled, but shook her head. "Please? You are really good, whether you choose to believe that or not." Again, she shook her head no. She was beginning to blush. "Just one song." She sighed.

"Alright, alright." She took in a deep breath, and began to sing.

---

"Wow!" gasped Mike. "Is that really Cassi?" He whispered. Raph and Don were just as stunned. Don nodded slowly, as if he were in a trance. They were amazed. Her sweet voice continued to fill their minds even after she had finished. The three of them continued to watch Cassi and Leo for the next while.

---

"Donny, they're just talking! For all we know, it's brother-sister bonding! Can we go home?" After a while of sitting there, Raph was growing restless. Don didn't answer. He stared at Cassi and Leo in shock. Raph turned his gaze from Don to Cassi and Leo . They were kissing!

"I'm gonna be sick!" Mikey moaned softly.

"Forget the second part of what I said. I still want to go home!" With that, Raph stood up and left. Mikey hurried after him, holding his stomach. Don turned and started home as well. In his mind, he started to make connections. _L.T. must be Leonardo Turtle! At the underground city, Cassi used a weird tone when she asked who Sydney was. Before we left for the underground city, Cassi gave him a 'watch it' look. Leo must know something about her that we don't! Why wouldn't she tell us too? _By the time Don reached his room, he was furious with Cassi.

---

April pulled up in front of the school. Cassi was already waiting in front. When she spotted April, she ran over. As she opened the car door, Cassi asked, "Anything?"

April shook her head. "Sorry Cassi. I did find a couple job openings, but they want full time or eighteen year olds."

Cassi clipped on her seatbelt and ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Figures."

"You don't have that much longer. You're nearly seventeen and you graduate in a two weeks." April pointed out. Cassi nodded. This was true.

"It's kind of strange thinking about how I've lived with the boys for almost a year." Cassi said with a smile. "Next week it'll be a year."

"Do they know?"

Cassi shook her head, reading April's mind. "No, only Leo."

"What about…?" April trailed off.

Cassi shook her head. "No, none of them know about that. Just you and Sensei know, and I plan on it staying that way."

As they pulled up at the warehouse, April handed Cassi part of a newspaper.

"I picked up the classifieds for you. Good luck."

"Thanks April." Cassi waved goodbye as she entered the warehouse. She sighed contentedly as she walked over to the elevator. _It's good to be home _She thought as she rode it down.

"Hi guys!" Cassi exclaimed cheerfully. She received no answer. It was as if they ignored her. Raph was beating his punching bag, Don was working on something and Mike was watching TV. Leo and Splinter were elsewhere. "Christy isn't coming over tonight and…" She trailed off. It was obvious they weren't listening. "Right, I'll just go talk to a wall now."

She headed up to her room. Setting her backpack down beside her bed, she grabbed her necklace. Why were Raph, Don and Mike acting so strange? They were giving her the cold shoulder, but why? Trying to take her mind off it, she picked up the classifieds and a pen and settled down on her bed.

---

Leo looked up at the clock. Cassi should have been home by now. Although he hadn't heard anything, it was possible that she was home. He stepped out of his room and looked around. He didn't see her.

"Hey guys! Is Cassi home yet?" He called to his brothers. No answer from Raph or Mike and Don just rather shrugged. _What's wrong with them?_ Leo wondered as he headed over to Cassi's room. Near her door, he could hear the scratching of a pen. She was home! He leaned against her doorway and rapped on the wall. She looked up instantly.

"Hey Leo." She said, breaking into a smile.

"Hey. What's up with the others?"

Cassi frowned. "You noticed it to huh? So it's not just me."

"Do you want to go out for a run or something? I don't know about you, but they're really bringing me down."

Cassi set down her newspaper and jumped up. "Yes! I do!"

The two of them headed up to the surface. The others didn't look at them as Cassi and Leo passed by. They just kept doing whatever. Cassi felt her mood dropping as she walked by. What was wrong with them? However, once she was in the elevator, her spirits rose again.

Once they had reached the streets, they ran to the nearest fire escape and climbed up. Cassi and Leo ran as fast as they could over the rooftops. Cassi had never felt more carefree than as when she was jumping from one building to another. Both had started at the same time, but Cassi quickly proved once and for all that she was faster.

---

After they had been running for nearly an hour, Cassi stopped. She was very quiet for a moment, and then she unhooked her necklace. Leo had been behind her. When he caught up, he saw her removing something from her necklace.

"Leo," She said slowly, looking very closely at the tiny object in her human hand, "does your shell cell have a tracking device in it?"

"Yeah, it does. Donny put them in, in case something happened to one of us. Why?" He asked puzzled.

The pieces were coming together in Cassi's mind. "Donny knows I had to remove the one in mine because it was interfering with some of the equipment at school," It made sense! "So he planted one on my necklace!" Cassi held out her hand to show Leo. In the palm of her hand was a tiny, green circle. "That means… Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"What? What does it mean?" Leo asked.

"Leo, they followed us. They saw us last night!"

"That would explain why they're mad at us." Leo agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Cassi moaned as she clipped on her necklace.

Leo thought a moment. "You can read minds and you sometimes pull pranks, right?" Cassi nodded. While she didn't do it often, Cassi had pulled a few pranks on them, mostly Mikey. "Well, what if we told them that last night was just one of your pranks and we knew they were there?"

Cassi sighed a defeated sigh and looked up at the cloud free sky. The sun was starting to set. "No." She said softly. "It's time to come clean. I knew this day would come, but I've been avoiding it. It's time to tell them everything."

The two of them watched as the sky turned from blue to red. The colours swirled together and glowed brightly. The sun sank down below the horizon and night once again ruled the sky.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked her. Cassi just nodded. Leo pulled out his shell cell. "I'll call and make sure that they're all home." Without warning, the phone slipped between his fingers and fell to the street below.

The two of them carefully and quietly made their way down to the alley. Leo quickly ducked out while Cassi waited in the alley. When he came back, he grabbed the fire escape to climb back up.

"That was close!"

Cassi giggled. "Yes it wa--" She stopped. When Leo had grabbed the fire escape, it had banged against a poorly hung flowerbox and knocked it down. It was going to hit him! "Leo! Look out!" Cassi cried as she pushed him out of the way. She didn't have time to duck. The flowerbox, which was made of hard clay, hit her on the back of her head and knocked her to the ground. The box shattered, sending pieces flying.

"Cassi! Are you alright?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Peachy." She replied sarcastically while rubbing her head. "It had to fall from the top floor, didn't it? I'm fine Leo, really." She assured him. Cassi put her hands out to help regain her balance. The one she had been rubbing her head with was covered in scarlet blood. It was beginning to run down the back of her neck.

"I'm going to call for help." Leo decided trying to stay calm.

"I can make it home Leo. I'm fine…" Her last words slurred as she stumbled backwards. She fell back, hitting her head again, on the fire escape. Now, Leo was sure that her injury was serious.

"Take off your necklace and I'll call for an ambulance."

"N-no," She whispered, "If they do a blood test, my DNA will come up as a turtle or a g--" She couldn't finish her sentence. Cassi had fainted. Leo knew she was right, but he also knew she needed help, fast. Who ever knew a flowerbox could be so dangerous?

---

"I feel bad about this, guys." Mike admitted.

Raph continued to beat upon his punching bag. "Why Mikey? They ignored us."

Don also looked upset. "They didn't ignore us Raph; they just didn't tell us everything. We should have tried talking to them." Mike's Shell cell beeped. He took it out and opened it.

"If it's Cassi or Leo, don't answer it!" Raph instructed. Mikey was reading the screen and was growing more upset by the moment. The other two guessed he had gotten a text message.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Mike pointed out, panicking. "Cassi and Leo left to get away from us, and now look what's happened!" He tossed the phone to Don, who read:

HELP. THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT. CASSI IS BADLY HURT AND IS UNCONSCIOUS. BRING A FIRST AID KIT AND COME QUICK. CASSI IS GETTING WORSE. LEO

Don looked up. "Mike, get Master Splinter. Raph go start the battle shell and get a first aid kit. I'll track them and see where they are." The others nodded and ran off.

Mikey ran as fast as he could to Splinter's room. If Cassi was as bad as it sounded, they probably didn't have a lot of time. He reached the door and nearly slid right by it. He opened it and looked at the rat but couldn't speak because he was out of breath.

"Michelangelo! What is wrong?" Master Splinter asked.

"Cassi and Leo…something happened….Cassi is badly hurt." He choked out.

"Cassiopeia." The rodent whispered. The two of them hadn't spoken since the day they had the argument. "Come, we must go now!"

Back at his computer, Don was hooking up his tracking device and trying to locate Cassi and Leo. When he had their location, he sent a message back to them. The turtle quickly ran up to the battle shell.

---

"Help is coming." Leo read aloud. "Hang on, Cassi. They're coming." She was fading in and out of consciousness. She was awake now.

"I hope they bring an ice pack." She moaned, trying to sit up. Leo knelt by her and put his arm around her to help her sit up. The gash in her head was still bleeding. He pressed her hand firmly on top of it to try to stop the bleeding somewhat. So far, the cloth on her glove was just soaking up the blood but not stopping it.

"I think you'll need more than an ice pack." Leo pointed out. He was acting calm so he wouldn't upset Cassi, but he was frantic inside.She suddenly went limp in his arms. _Hurry up, _he pleaded in his mind.

---

April heard a loud knock at her door. _Who could it be at this time?_ The redhead wondered as she opened the door. She saw a very worried looking Donatello.

"Hi Don."

"April, we've got to hurry! Do you know first aid?" He asked breathlessly.

April looked surprised. "Well, I know the basic first aid." The words were barely out of her mouth when Don grabbed her wrist and began to run out.

"We have to hurry!" He sounded panicky.

"Wait just a minute Donatello! What is going on?"

Don sighed. "Leo and Cassi went out for a run. A short while ago we received this message. Don took out Mikey's phone and handed it to April. As she read the message all the colour drained from her face.

"How? What happened? Is Cassi okay?"

Don shrugged. "This is all we know." April flicked the light switch and turned off her lights.

"Let's go!" April ran out to the truck with Don.

---

Leo scanned the streets looking for any signs of the battle shell. Nothing. _What's taking them so long? They should have been here by now! _Where were they?

"Leo," Cassi said softly, "calm down." Leo was relieved that she was awake again.

"I am." He replied, looking at her head. It was still bleeding.

"No you're not. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Leo smiled. "I should be saying that to you." Cassi managed a small smile.

"Yeah? Well, you're not, are you?" Leo couldn't help but laugh.

A pair of headlights interrupted them. They finally had gotten there to help! The others had Casey with them too. Leo helped Cassi to her feet. She was unsteady, but with Leo's help, she made it to the doors. The others helped her in. Everyone was uneasy when they saw Cassi's blood on Leo's arm and the blood still running down her neck. Leo hopped in and Don started driving.

"What happened?" April asked, examining Cassi's head. "This is quite serious."

"A flower box….it fell…and hit me…" Cassi's words trailing off as she began to lose consciousness.

"This has been happening for a while. She usually wakes up in two to three minutes." Leo explained.

April looked more worried than ever. "Her injury is quite serious. It could be fatal. In fact…" She trailed off, not wanting to say the last part.

Leo, like the others, felt his heart racing. "What?" He asked trying to stay calm. April's expression was grave. There was bad news coming.

"I'm not a doctor, but I do know that if she survives this, it'll be a miracle."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The group decided to head up to Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. Splinter felt it would be best for Cassi to recover there. She'd need the fresh air once she woke up. If she woke up. She still hadn't woken up from when she passed out in the battle shell. Everyone knew the slim chances of her ever waking up again, yet they tried to remain hopeful.

The drive up to the farmhouse was quiet. No one spoke the whole way there. April tried her best to bandage Cassi's head. Leo couldn't take his eyes off Cassi. The image of her pushing him out of the way and being hit kept replaying in his mind. He could still see her lying on the ground, blood dripping from her head. What bothered him was that it should be him in a coma, not Cassi.

The other three turtles were silent as well. They all felt guilty for what had happened. If only they had tried to talk things out first. If only they had done things differently, the dark cloud wouldn't be hanging over the family. In reality, all five were to blame.

When they arrived, Leo gently picked up Cassi's limp form and carried her inside the house. Slowly, he lowered her onto the old couch. Raising her head slightly, Leo slipped a pillow underneath it. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, waiting.

---

"I wish Cassi would wake up." Mike said sadly. "It's been a week!" He was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Raph. Donny leaned in the doorway watching Leo.

"Yeah," Don agreed, "I don't know who I'm more worried about; Leo or Cassi! He just sits there waiting for her to wake up."

"Can you blame him?" April asked, stirring a cup of tea. "Cassi is very dear to him. He can't bear the thought of losing her." _I can't either _April thought to herself as she set the spoon down on the cupboard. She walked into the living room and handed the cup to Leo.

"Thanks." He said, trying to give her a grateful smile.

"How is she?" April asked, hoping Leo could give her good news.

"I think she's getting worse. It's always darkest before dawn."

April placed a consoling hand on Leo's shoulder. "Yes, that's true, but there is a high chance she'll never wake up."

"I know," Leo sighed, "but there is a chance she will?" He asked with hope.

"It's not likely, but I guess it is possible. It's also possible that she can hear you. I would tell her anything you need to now. If she doesn't wake up today, we have to take her to a hospital. I know she didn't want us to, but she'll die if we don't." She turned and started back towards the kitchen. "We'll be in the other room if you need us."

Leo waited until he heard the door close, then he turned back to Cassi. April was right. What if she didn't wake up? There was still much he needed to tell her, although, Leo would feel better if he knew Cassi could hear him. He'd tell her now, and if she woke up, he'd tell her again.

"Hey Cassi," He started, "thanks for taking that blow for me. I'm glad you saved me from physical pain, but you still caused me pain. I can't bear to see you like this. Seeing you with no smile, no life. I--" He stopped to swallow a sob. "I just wish I knew whether you could hear me or not."

As if in response, Cassi moaned softly. Slowly, her eyes opened. After blinking a few times, she looked at Leo, who hadn't yet noticed that she was awake. He was looking at the ground and his tears rolled down his face. A small, weak smile spread over her face as she said softly,

"I'm listening."

Leo looked up instantly. "Cassi!" He exclaimed joyfully." I thought you were going to--"

"Leo, please. I'm still tired." Her voice was soft and hard to hear. She was very weak.

Leo took her hand. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Leo," she whispered sadly, "just because I'm awake doesn't mean I still won't…" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Don't talk like that!"

"I'm a gone gecko." She said as tears rolled down her face.

---

In the kitchen, the other three boys had their ears pressed up against the door.

"Guys, stop it. Leave Leo alone." April said watching them eavesdropping on their brother.

"April, Shh! I think Cassi might be awake!" Don said, trying to concentrate on the muffled sounds he was hearing.

"She is!" Mike exclaimed. "Her voice is hard to hear, but she's talking. Although none of them could hear very well, they all managed to hear the last part of what she said.

"Gecko!" The three voices chimed. _Of course! C.G., Cassiopeia Gecko!_ Don thought. They ran into the other room before April could stop them.

"What do you mean gecko?" Raph asked her.

"On the day we were mutated, in the jar were four turtles, you, and a gecko, me. When we fell into the mutagen, because I was covered in turtle DNA, I mutated into one. I was a turtle by the time Master Splinter got to us. I found out the truth when I was twelve." Cassi explained. They all leaned close to hear her. "I've lied and hidden a few things from you guys, but you've heard mostly the truth."

"Really?" Mikey asked. Cassi winced as she tried to nod.

"I'll let you guys try to figure them out, some are too painful for me to tell you about - yes Leo, there are some things about me that even you don't know - but I'll show you one." She said slyly as she took out her contacts. She looked up at all of them.

"You have blue eyes!" Don exclaimed. Again, she tried to nod. Talking was wearing her out.

"There's something else you need to know, about the night Splinter was gone. Stop feeling guilty about wanting to do nothing but go to bed. I can manipulate your thoughts and will you to think a certain way. That's exactly what I did that night and through part of the day. I made you all temporarily forget about Splinter, if that makes sense. Now that I've told you this, you'll probably be able to resist it, but I wouldn't do it again any ways. I'm sorry guys, really." Her voice grew somewhat quieter. She looked towards the door. "Would you mind…?" She wanted them to leave, and they understood.

"Sure Cassi." Don said as he, Raph and Mikey left the room and closed the door gently behind them. Leo looked at Cassi and tried to smile. As much as it hurt to admit it, Leo knew deep down.

"Leo," her voice was a little more than a whisper now, "have April wait about a year, then go and tell Christy. Her full name is written in a notebook in my room at home, along with some other things." Leo nodded as Cassi fiddled with her necklace. She unscrewed the glass bottom and slid the crystal in her glove. She replaced the bottom, then took off her necklace and placed it in Leo's hand. "Keep it to remember me by, please."

"I love you Cassiopeia, and I'll miss you." Leo felt his eyes burning with tears.

"I love you too, Leonardo." She told him softly, before he gently kissed her. "I guess Mikey's vision will come true after all. Please don't forget me."

"I won't Cassi, I promise." He vowed.

Cassi smiled. "Good." Her eyes closed and a peaceful expression fell upon her face. A last sigh left her. Her hand that Leo was been holding went limp as her head lolled to the side. Leo didn't need to take her pulse to know that she was gone.

"Cassi, oh Cassi…" Leo sobbed, clutching her hand close to him.

---

A short while later, Leo was sitting on the porch steps watching the summer daylight fade away. He thought back to the sunset he and Cassi had shared a week ago. She would never again watch another. He thought back to the night that they met. It was a year ago today. Cassi had died on their seventeenth birthday.

No one else knew what had happened yet. They were still in the other room. He wondered how they would react. Leo was still partly in shock. Cassi, gone. He couldn't believe it. Tears rolled down his face as he remembered the promise he made to her when she had first told him about Mike's visions. _I am so sorry, Cassi. I let you down. This is all my fault. _

In attempts to clear his mind, Leo looked around. The old house was surrounded by forest. His eyes settled on a rosebush growing near the house. Strange, he had never noticed it before. When he walked over to it, the turtle noticed something even stranger. It had only one blossom, and no buds. Leo cut the stem with one of his katanas and took it with him back into the house.

When he entered the house, there seemed to be a heavy feeling inside. Leo walked over to where Cassi lay. He placed the rose between her hands, trying hard not to cry, but he still did. None of this seemed real.

It was as if he was trapped in a nightmare, one he wanted desperately to wake up from. He wanted to wake and see Cassi smiling brightly at him, assuring him it was okay, she was fine. Sadly, this was no dream; it was reality. She was gone. Leo wiped his eyes and went into the other room. Everyone instantly looked up.

"So? How is she?" Casey asked.

"She's gone." Leo's voice quivered. Only April cried right away. Everyone did eventually. Maybe it was too much of a shock. Cassi was the flamboyant type; the type people think can never die. If only that were true. Leo sank down into a chair and buried his face in his hands, sobs tearing through him.

---

During the next few hours, the family prepared Cassi's funeral. Leo and Splinter went gather branches to place around her casket and on the raft. Casey and the other three turtles went to build the raft and coffin. April went to pick flowers to decorate it.

---

Mikey carried more boards over to Don. "I can't believe that she's gone." He said sadly.

Don looked at him. "I know, and I feel like it's our fault."

Raph looked up at the night sky. "She's up there somewhere because of us."

Casey looked at the three turtles as if they were nuts. "Come on guys! It's not like you dropped that flowerbox on her!" Don shook his head.

"We might as well have."

---

Leo picked up the tree branches silently. Splinter watched him while he too picked up the branches. There was something bothering his son, not just Cassiopeia's death. The look on Leo's face told the rat so.

"Something is deeply troubling you Leonardo. It is not Cassiopeia's passing." Splinter pointed out, or rather asked. He wanted to know what it was.

"Cassi knew that this would happen, sort of. She told me and I promised I wouldn't let this happened. Instead, I caused it. I let her down."

Now Splinter was curious. "How did you cause it?"

"I knocked the box down."

"And it hit her?"

"No, Master Splinter," Leo said picking up another branch. "It was going to hit me. She pushed me out of the way. It should be me dead, not her!"

"Leonardo, you are not to blame. It was her choice and cost Cassiopeia her life. She knew the risk, but she decided to save you." Leo didn't answer. He couldn't.

---

April squinted trying to make out what kind of flower she was holding. Picking them in the dark was not the easiest thing to do, yet it had to be done now. Cassi's funeral would be over by daybreak. It would be a long night, but everyone was too upset to sleep anyways. She still couldn't believe Cassi was dead. It seemed like just yesterday when they met. April couldn't help smiling as she remembered that night five years ago…

_20 year old April O'Neil walked cautiously down the street. There had been a lot of gang activity around these parts. So far, so good. She was nearly home now. _

_As she walked by a alleyway, she was grabbed from behind and taken into it. Two gang members were there. One snatched her purse while the other held a weapon. They were about to make a break for it, but they were cut short. It was the silhouette of a young girl. April knew it was a young girl because she had pig tails and was short._

"_You creeps again! You better be thankful I only have my numchuks and not my katanas with me tonight!" It was a girl's voice._

"_It's the freak! Run for it!" One of the thugs yelled. The girl was running towards them, pulling out weapons. Because there was a streetlight behind the girl, April couldn't make her out. Whoever she was, she beat the men easily._

"_Beat it." She snarled. The thieves obeyed and ran off as fast as their feet would carry them, moaning and cursing. The girl laughed to herself, saying something about how they weren't as tough as they thought._

"_Wait!" April called to the girl as she was leaving._

_The girl stopped and turned back to April._

"_Thank-you. Could you bring me my purse please?" The girl was about to throw it, when April shouted, "Don't! I, uh, have breakables in it." She didn't really but she wanted to meet the girl. Every time she went closer, the girl moved away._

_The girl now seemed very shy. "I can't." She said. April assumed the girl was afraid. "No, I'm not afraid of you, but you'll be afraid of me. Everyone is."_

"_No I won't. Come here." _

_The girl walked reluctantly over to April. She handed April her purse. It was then that April realized that the girl had three fingers, was green skinned and a shell. Her pigtails were really a headband. "You're a turtle." April gasped. The girl nodded. "What's your name?" April asked._

"_Cassiopeia." The girl replied, surprised that April hadn't screamed or run off._

"_I'm April. May I call you Cassi?" Cassi nodded as she shook April's hand. "Let me guess, you're twelve?"_

_Cassi smiled. "Eleven actually, but I'll be twelve in a week."_

That day had changed her life. About three years later, April met the rest of the family. It was hard not to mention Cassi around the boys. She started back to the house. _Of all the crazy things Cassi has done, and a flowerbox kills her. It's not right._

---

Leo and Splinter walked over behind the house to the others, carrying all the branches they could. The rest had finished building the casket and raft. April was there, her arms full of flowers. Leo went to get Cassi while everyone else stacked the branches around the coffin. April wove the flowers through the branches.

Leo walked into the house. In the living room, Cassi laid lifeless on the couch. A peaceful smile rested on her face. She didn't look like she was dead, she looked like she was asleep. The white bandage with a red stain wrapped around her head was the only thing that proved otherwise. As he wiped his eyes, he realized that he still had her necklace in his hand. He noticed that there was another engraving on the necklace!

_Til next we meet_

_It won't be long_

_I'll always be with you_

_Leo, I'm not really gone_

_p.s. Tell Splinter that I'm sorry, for everything._

Leave it to Cassi to be prepared for her death. She had carved a message on it to console him. It worked; Leo felt a lot better somehow. She always did have a hard time leaving things unfinished.

'Thanks." He whispered to her. He had a feeling that she understood wherever she was.

Gently, he picked her up and carried her out of the house and around back. Her skin was cold pressed against his. Everyone was silent as Leo laid her in the casket. The rose was still in her folded hands. It took everything Leo had to close the lid. The four boys lifted the casket and put it in the back of a truck. The mutants stayed in the back, and April and Casey sat in the front.

The lake wasn't very far and the trip flew by. No one wanted to say good bye to Cassi. All too soon, they arrived at the lake. The stars twinkled like diamonds above. There wasn't a cloud for miles. Cassi would have loved it.

The four carried her out to the lake and into the water. April handed Leo a matchbook. He held it in his hand a moment. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Leo struck the match and set the branches on fire. He pushed it farther into the lake where the current would take it.

Leo walked back over to the others. He looked at Cassi's necklace.

"Master Splinter, Cassi left you a message. She said to say that she was sorry, for everything." Leo explained. Splinter looked relieved. Cassi didn't die angry with him.

"Thank-you, Leonardo." He whispered.

Leo looked out across the lake. Near the other side, a dark haired girl swam out of the water. She walked over to who Leo guessed was her boyfriend. She pointed to the burning casket. _If only they knew what the world lost today. Cassi defenitly had the potential to change the world. Now she's gone. _

As he watched the flames, Leo realized something. A fire can come without warning. It will burn for so long, then eventually it's gone. Where it touched will be different from how it was before the fire. Even though the fire is gone, there will be evidence everywhere that it had been there. New things will grow, and it becomes a memory, with reminders here and there so it is never truly forgotten.

Cassi had been like a fire. She came without warning into their lives one night. She was there for exactly a year, and now was gone. Cassi changed the four boys, just a bit, by teaching them a few things. Eventually they'd move on, but she'd never be forgotten.

Everyone knew deep down that what happened a week ago was in the past. They couldn't change anything. It was best to let it go. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing ever is. It's always darkest before dawn.

As they watched the fire burn and ashes fall, the sky glowed a warm pink behind the trees.

"Good bye, Cassiopeia." Leo whispered as the tear streamed down his face. The pink turned to orange as they all said their final good byes. The sun's rays began to peek through the trees. A new day had begun.

"Guys," Leo turned to his brothers, "I'm sorry…"

"So are we." And they all meant it.

It was a new day, for new beginnings.

-------

A/N: so concludes The Fifth Turtle! I hope you liked it.


End file.
